The Fire...
by Dumm Blond
Summary: "The fire shows everyones crests. Everyone's, that is...except mine."


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls. If you sue me, here is what you'll get: A pair of broken blue sunglasses, a smiley face keychain, and about three fuzzy thingies I found in my jeans pocket. R&R Please.  
"..." is speech  
'...' is thoughts  
... is the song  
**********************************************************************************************  
'My life. I can't even begin to describe it. It is filled with the pain of many things dying, many things being hurt, many things murdered. When I say things, I include people and Digimon. Not many people know what a Digimon is. To me, it's my best friend. She knows more about me than even me! She knows how I can be sincere. When the time comes, I'll be ready. Someday, I'll fly. To touch the sky, soar with the birds in the pure, open air has always been a fantasy of mine. Just a mere fantasy.'  
  
Matt Ishida sat apart from the camp, watching the others. He was part of the group physically, yet not so mentally. He felt as if he didn't belong. Matt was particularly focused on one girl. Mimi Tachikawa. Her name made his heart flutter, like a baby bird just trying out it's wings. She made his head spin, as if he was on a Tilt-O-Whirl at the Carnival, never stopping. She made him feel, well different. Mimi was a pain, annoying, weird, had a nasal voice, ditzy, kind, caring, and absolutely perfect. 'WTF! What am I thinking! As if she could like me in that way! We're just friends, nothing more! Yeah...you just keep telling yourself that.'   
Mimi was sitting with a faraway look in her eyes. She was watching the fire reach it's flaming tongue upwards, as if to taste the sweet midnight sky. She wished she could be the fire, reaching out, always reaching upwards, always positive it could touch the sky. 'Like T.K, the fire is full of hope. In fact, I could pick out everyone's crest but mine in the fire. Kari's crest of Light was represented by the brilliance of the flames. Tai's crest of Courage was represented by how the fire was brave enough to protect them all from evil Digimon. Sora's crest of Love was represented by the fact the fire was made by all of them, working together. T.K's crest of Hope was the fire hoping to touch the sky. Izzy's crest of Knowledge was represented by the fact that the fire knew all of our secrets. Joe's crest of Reliability was the fact that the fire was there for us every night, to keep us safe, warm, and content. Matt's crest was the fact that they had all gotten to know each other around the fire, and had become good friends.'  
Almost as if he could read her mind, Matt sat down next to her and said, " Sincerity is in the fire because it can't hide anything from anyone. It always tells the truth." Mimi turned torwards Matt, blushing, and said, "How do you know that, Matt?" He turned and looked at her, almost smiling, and replied, "Can't you tell? The fire is made up of everyone. Everyone helped to build it, and thus put a piece of themselves in it. That's how I knew." Matt got up and walked back to T.K, leaving Mimi puzzled, and Matt thinking. Matt started to play his harmonica softly, so Mimi wouldn't hear, and sang.  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you   
Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't wanna go home right now   
And all I could taste is this moment   
And all I can breath is your life   
And sooner or later its over   
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
  
Matt was softly playing again, this time a little louder, causing Mimi to turn and watch him.   
And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am  
Mimi got up and walked over to Matt, motioning for him to follow her. He started to get up and went after Mimi. They played Mimi Chase for a while, until they both arrived at a moonlit lake. Matt and Mimi both sat down, and Mimi turned to Matt with tears shining in her eyes. "Matt, play for me. Please." He smiled as Mimi snuggled up to him, and started to play.  
And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies   
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Mimi gazed up at Matt, a million questions in her caramel-toffee eyes. Matt's brilliantly cut sapphire eyes watched her, answering all of her questions in one stare.  
And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am  
  
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Matt then took Mimi in his arms and kissed her. Sweetly, softly, passionately. Then, and only then Mimi knew she could fly. She would be the lone bird in Matt's sky blue eyes, the only one he woud care for. She would be his bird, and only his.   
  
  
  



End file.
